This invention relates to a large picture display device having a plurality of display units arranged on a support frame, and more particularly to an improvement in mount mechanism of the display units.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6 which show a conventional large picture display device, the device includes a display unit 1 having a display plane 1a, guide rails 2 for guiding and supporting the display unit 1 upon insertion of the unit into a support frame, guide rail support plates 3 for supporting the guide rails 2, an electric signal connector 4 provided on the display unit side, a connector 5 engaged with the connector 4, and a back plate 6 for supporting the connector 5. The support frame for mounting the display unit 1 thereon is formed by the guide rails 2, the guide rail support plates 3 and the back plate 6.
Mounting operation of the display unit is in the following manner. As shown in FIG. 5, the display unit 1 is inserted into the support frame along the guide rails 2. Then, as shown in FIG. 6, the display unit 1 is pushed until the connector 4 is fully engaged with the connector 5, so as to effect electrical and mechanical connection. Thus, a plurality of display units are fully mounted and arranged to form a large picture plane.
When the display unit 1 is intended to be removed, it is slightly forwardly pushed through holes 6a formed through the back plate 6, and is drawn from the display plane 1a.
In the conventional large picture display device as described above, a removing work of the display units must be carried out on both the back plate 6 side and the display plane 1a side, which causes inconvenience in maintenanceability. Further, as the display unit 1 is retained only by engagement of the connectors, it is forwardly slided down upon downward inclination of the display plane 1a, which causes limitation of installation condition of the device. Further, the device is less durable against vibration, and resultantly there frequently occurs bad contact of the connectors 4 and 5.